


Jealousy - The Marshall With Benefits

by AzuraLoire



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraLoire/pseuds/AzuraLoire
Summary: You and Cor are basically FWB. You get jealous. You and Cor hook up. (not much of a description I know, but this is almost pure smut)





	Jealousy - The Marshall With Benefits

Heels were a bad idea today. What the hell was I thinking? Probably that if I wore heeled boots all day, to include fighting in, that pumps would be the same thing right? Oh how wrong I was! Ouch. These shoes are for special occasions only from now on. There is one person who may get some enjoyment out of them though. A certain commander who I know for a fact likes heels on me. It’s three o’clock. He’s usually in his office around this time. If I’m lucky, he’ll be alone, too.

After walking the maze of hallways, I finally catch a glimpse of Cor’s door. Even just seeing his door knowing the things we’ve done behind it together makes my stomach tighten with flutters. The man’s got me good. We aren’t in a relationship together. But what we do have his hotter than anything I’ve experienced with a man before. I slow my steps down and try not to limp in pain as I approach it. When I get about twenty feet away, it opens and I stop in my tracks and lean against the wall, hoping he’ll catch a glimpse of me as he walks out. Then it will be as if he came to me, not the other way around. But he’s not the person I see walk out the door. Who the hell is she? And what the hell is she doing in his office?

The sultry smile on my face has slipped into the deep frown. Cor follows her out and the two of them talk momentarily and I observe from afar. Urgh, she’s a giggler. Sorry bitch. Cor hates the ditzy types. So why was she in there? His face is giving nothing away, as usual. The guy has a perfect poker face. You never know what he’s thinking. Every so often he nods at her and says something, but I’m still too far away to hear what’s being said. With a nod of his head and the tiniest hint of a smile, he puts his hand on her shoulder, speaks a few words, and then watches her walk off after she waves a goodbye. As he turns to walk back into his office, he catches sight of me and stops.

“Hello Y/N,” he says, nodding in my direction. He doesn’t make a move further into his office or toward me, but just stands there looking at me as I stare back, a slight frown still on my face. “Something you needed to discuss?”  I suddenly realize I’m just leaning against a wall, half glaring at him and suddenly snap out of it.

“No…no I was just…thinking is all.” He gives me a hesitant nod and continues back into his office, shutting the door. Well, mood officially ruined for the day.

 

* * *

 

As I turn the corner and started down the hallway leading to my room, I stop and remove my feet torture devices. I need to get some damn gel inserts or something if I ever dream of wearing these again. I got a few compliments on them, including one from Titus. That guy creeps me out though. He just screams pig and player and there’s something…off about him. I haven’t put my finger on it yet. But it’s no surprise where Nyx got his playboy ways from. It’s a bit early for Cor to be home or I would have left them on for a little longer. His room is just a few doors down from mine and I pass it every day on the way to and from work. Even at 8 o’clock though, you know he’s probably still doing work. Usually off at the training center at this time. Before I reach his door, though, it suddenly opens and out comes the girl from earlier. What. The. SHIT?!

I stop in my tracks and watch the two of them interacting again. It’s almost the same thing as earlier. A few spoken words between each other that I can’t hear. A touch of the shoulder. A wave goodbye. Only this time he doesn’t see me as he turns to walk back into his room. Before he can shut the door, I quickly march up to it and slam my hand on it, preventing it from closing just in time. He turns and opens it back up, a deep from etched on his forehead.

“Y/N…everything alright?” he asks, his frown softening just slightly at the sight of me, no longer feeling threatened by the person who slammed their hand on his door.

“No!”

“Do you care to elaborate? Is something-“

“Who is she?” I interrupt.

“I beg your pardon? Who are you speaking about?”

“Don’t play dumb Cor, that’s beyond you. The woman that just left your damn private room! And your office earlier. Who is she?” I don’t even glance around to see if she’s still in the hallway or not. I don’t care at this point. Cor seems to though, because he quickly peaks his head out and glances in the direction she walked off in. Seeing that she is gone, he looks back at me.

“I’d watch your tone Y/N.” I’m not a member of the Crownsguard, and he really has no command over me, but the man has a voice that demands respect. I almost shrink back a little bit, but I’m too upset and just don’t care at this point. “Are you referring to Zanya?”

“I have no idea! I obviously don’t know her name or I wouldn’t be asking. But twice now, I’ve seen her come out of a place exclusively for you as she giggles and you brush her shoulder. I know that giggle, Cor. Are you fucking her too?”

Suddenly his face hardens and he grabs me by my arm, roughly dragging me into his room before shutting the door behind him.

“I said watch your tone, Y/N.” he hisses out. “What’s wrong? Turning a bit green are we? Gotta say, it’s not exactly your color. What happened to no strings, huh? There something you wanna get off your chest? Something you need to discuss?” His tone became a bit more playful, but still had a hard edge to it. He pressed his chest to mine as he spoke.

“Look, I know I’m not your girlfriend Cor. But I think I should at least know if you’re sleeping around. We never agreed to be exclusive, but if you’re not going to be, then I need to know; even if just to protect myself. I don’t wanna catch shit from the other sluts you bang.”

“Other sluts? Are you calling yourself one of my many sluts?” A half smirk formed on his lips as he slowly walked into me, forcing me to take steps backwards.

“Of course not! That’s not what I meant. It’s just, any other girl who…if another girl thinks she can…urgh!! That’s just not what I meant.”

“Need I remind you, Y/N, “ he started as his hand slid up my left arm and to my neck where he lightly grips me. “just who’s pussy it is I fucked on my desk two days ago? And need I remind you who’s pussy I devoured in the back of King Regis’ car while I was out getting it detailed? And who’s pussy was it again, that I finger fucked on my lap to completion twice in the training center? All within the last week. So tell me, does it sound like I have time for another pussy, let alone want to replace the one I’m currently enjoying?”

Not only did his words work to calm my rage, but they went straight to my core. I hesitantly shook my head no and his mouth was suddenly on mine. There was nothing gentle about it. It almost felt as if I was being punished for having such ludacris thoughts. And maybe I should be. Me and Cor never agreed to be exclusive…but damnit he was mine. I knew it…and so did he. We were both free to sleep with whoever we wanted besides each other, but neither one of us did. And we both knew that. I deserved to be scolded for doubting him.

Cor started unbuttoning my blouse as his tongue started to assault mine.  When my shirt was discarded to the floor, his mouth slowly pulled back from mine; my bottom lip trapped between his teeth until it finally snapped free. The slight pain only adding to my arousal.

“You want this dick so bad you’re stalking me now?” I knew he wasn’t intentionally insulting me, but his words rang true and made me feel a bit ridiculous for how I acted. “Your cunt weeping for it so badly that you corner me in my own room?” His hand reached behind my back, quickly unfastening the hooks of my bra and tossing it over by the door. He continued to back me up a little further. “Lay down.” He gave my shoulders a shove and I fell back onto the bed. I wasn’t sure what he was about to do, so I just lay in the position I fell in on my back. He quickly removed his jacket and shirt before he started unbuckling his belt. “You want my cock so bad…don’t tell me about it. Show me!” He unzipped his pants and pulled himself out before grabbing my head and swinging it around, bringing it up close and personal with his cock. I had to maneuver my body a bit to a more comfortable position, but I knew exactly what he wanted. And I was more than willing to give it to him.

Laying on my back and bringing his tip to my mouth, I slowly swirled my tongue around it and made eye contact with him. I could see his breathing speed up for a second at the contact. He was good at being quiet and hiding his reactions, but every so often one would slip when the pleasure took over. And those were the moments I lived for seeing with him. I felt privileged to be able to see the façade of the Immortal slip, even if just briefly. I took my tongue, and ran it up the underside of his dick slowly.

“That isn’t very convincing. You’re licking my dick like a damn ice cream cone. Show me you want it. Need it. Claim it! It’s yours and I want you to show me you know that!”

Locking eyes with him again, I grab the base of his cock and put the tip in my mouth. I swirl my tongue around it a few times, my lips never leaving him, before I up the suction and slowly pull it out; my lips squeezing him like a vice. He lets out a soft groan and I take all of him in at once, his tip touching the back of my throat briefly before I pull him back out again. I repeat this move a few times and then hold his tip at the back of my throat, holding off gagging as long as I can. When I finally lose the battle and gag, I pull him from my mouth, my eyes watering slightly.

“Urgh…that’s it. Take as much as you want. I told you, it’s yours.” He let’s go of my hair and reaches down to caress my bare tits and I take him back into my mouth.

After licking and sucking mildly for a few minutes, resting my jaw a bit, I decide to get more vigorous. I want him to cum in my mouth and claim it like he has so many times before. I want to be marked by him. Another reminder that he owns me and I’m his only possession. My hand twists and squeezes as it moves up and down his shaft, following my mouth. The saliva in my mouth builds up and starts leaking down my lips. I don’t bother stopping to wipe it though. It’s helping to lubricate my hand as it strokes him. My lips and cheeks start burning from sucking him so hard. Suddenly without warning, he grabs my hair and yanks my head back, pulling himself from my mouth.

“Not yet. Your mouth isn’t what I want to claim tonight. And I’m not done showing you that your mine alone, yet.” He pulls my skirt and underwear from my hips and down my legs, tossing them to the floor and leaving me completely bare now. He pushes at my shoulder and hip with his hands and faces me away from him. He pulls his hands away to fully remove his pants and match my nudity. I’m lying on my side as he bends my right knee up against the bed. His hand then wanders to my wet core, brushing over my lips lightly before pushing past them and running up and down my slit. “Someone has been enjoying themselves,” he chuckles lowly in my ear.

My breath shudders a bit at feeling him touch me so intimately. No matter how many times he’s done it, it makes my breath hitch every time. His middle finger swirls around my clit a few times.

“Uhhhh fuck Cor.” I moan out. He knew exactly how to rotate his fingers around me to make me go wild. His fingers work me for a few more minutes before moving up and down my slit again and then his middle finger dives into me.

“You quickly forget, Y/N. I know you. I know what makes you go crazy. What turns your limbs into putty. What makes you moan out in pleasure and forget everything around you. And I know the little things about you that others don’t. Things you don’t want people knowing. Things that make you blush. Like how you love it when my fingers swirl circles around your sensitive clit. But you really enjoy it when they wander to places they shouldn’t. When one of my fingers is pumping in and out of you like this...” He speeds up the pace of his finger to make his point. “And another finger decides to wander…and enter you….here.” Suddenly his pointer finger enters the tight ring located further south. It’s slick with my wetness and amply lubricated, but the sudden intrusion is still mildly uncomfortable. He knows to move his finger slowly at first until I can relax and allow his finger to move more freely. When he feels my muscles loosen a bit, he speeds up both fingers. His hand grips my hip and thigh to hold me in place as his fingers work their magic.

My breathing speeds up. He knows the quickest way to get me going is to finger my ass. Nothing feels so good. It’s taboo. It’s dirty. It’s not typically spoken about between people. And it’s a dirty secret of mine only he knows. And he’s the one who helped me discover how much I love it. No other man has violated that part of me. It’s his alone.

The sensations start getting too much to handle. I’m getting close and he knows it. My moans get louder and harder to suppress. His fingers start pumping me harder, bringing me to the edge he’s been working towards.

“Come on love. Show me how much you enjoy this. How much you love the feeling of my fingers claiming your cunt and your ass at the same time. These holes are mine. Cum for me!”

His words were enough to not just teeter me over the edge, but full on throw me off that cliff.

“Ahhh FUCK!” I yell out before burying my face in the pillow by my head and squirming under his hands. As my movements slow down and I start catching my breath, I feel his fingers leave me and turn to watch him lick them clean.

“Fuck, you always taste so deliciously sweet. I want more.” He climbs onto the bed and lays on his back. He pulls at my arm, lifting me into a sitting position and grabs my leg and lifts it over him. “Get up here. Let me clean up the mess I helped you make.” He looped his arms around my thighs that were straddling his torso and lifted me up to his face. Sitting on Cor’s face was one of my favorite things to do. His fingers were magical, but his tongue was on a whole different level. I have never met a man who could reduce me to pure mush just from his mouth.

He wasn’t slow about any of it. He dove right in, tongue swirling the circles he knew I loved so much. His lips locking on my sensitive nub and sucking on it with enough pressure to almost be painful. Every so often his teeth would scrape across it and bite down. My face scrunched in pain a few times, but he would immediately release it and go back to massaging it with his tongue. He was always very aware and in tune with my body. He knew exactly how far to push me and when to ease up. And he knew I enjoyed the small bits of pain periodically.

His slurping got louder and faster. His left hand reached up and gripped my breast, holding onto me as my back started arching and my legs twitching. I just came moments ago, but I was already feeling the familiar flutters in my stomach of a second orgasm. The fingers of his other hand started rubbing across my clit while his tongue assaulted every part of my center.

“Fucking shit Cor…FUCK!” His mouth hummed against me, pleased at being able to bring me over the edge again. His tongue and mouth lapped up every drop I had to offer him. Before I could even properly catch my breath, He had lifted my leg and laid me down beside him. His body quickly rising and hovering over mine.

“I’m not done with you yet, Y/N,” he growled, pulling my legs apart and lining himself up with my entrance. In one swift push, he buried himself to the hilt in me.

“AH! FUCK!” The pressure of being so full so quickly was a lot to handle, but I quickly got accustomed to the feeling of his cock filling me as he started to move. When he saw my face relax, he began speeding up his pace. This wasn’t going to last long. He has been holding out cumming for a while now. And even though I just came twice in a row, this was a whole new sensation working me back up. He leaned his head down to my ear, nipping it at as he pounded into me; one hand gripping my hair and the other holding the side of my face.

“You feel so fucking good, Y/N. You’re soaking wet pussy squeezing me like a vice is heaven. I don’t want my cock anywhere else. I wouldn’t trade your fucking cunt for anything, do you hear me? I will never not want to bury myself in you. Your mouth. Your pussy. Your ass. Never doubt how much my cock enjoys feeling you wrapped around it, understand?”

I could only nod as he continued to thrust into me. His hips started to lose their perfect rhythm and started moving almost in a circular motion. That was his cue that he was close.

“Are you gonna cum for me again? Think you can handle everything my cock is giving you right now after both my fingers and tongue? Is it too much for you?”

Tears started pricking at my eyes. He was right. It was too much. My body felt ready to give out and the flow of sensations hitting me was overwhelming. He was so fucking good to me and I could barely handle all that he was.

“Fuck Y/N….ahhh fuckkk! You better fucking cum for me. Let go Y/N. Let go and fucking cum around me.” He brought his hand between us to vigorously rub my clit. That did it for me. I completely came undone and started convulsing around him. And it wasn’t long before he lost control himself. “Shit…fucking SHIT!”

He suddenly pulled out of me and grabbed his cock, stroking it quickly. Hot cum shot from his tip, covering my chest and stomach. He fell forward, but caught himself with his left arm before he fell on top of me. He slowed his strokes down, but his cock squirted across my belly a few more times. I couldn’t stop looking at his face. I loved the way it turned all red and scrunched up when he orgasmed. The little grunts he tried to hold in squeaked out every so often. He stilled above me, catching his breath for a moment. I glanced down at his member, watching it twitch a few times.

“Fuck. Look…look at me Y/N.” I brought my eyes from his dripping cock back up to his face. He was still catching his breath. “No other pussy makes my cock cum like that. Do you hear me?”

I nodded at him and he nodded back at me. Lifting his torso back up, he turned and got off the bed, walking over to his bathroom to clean up a bit. I heard the sink run for a little bit and looked around for something to wipe myself off with. If I stood up to join him in the bathroom, cum would have dripped all over the floor. I heard the sink shut off and Cor strode back over to the bed, a small towel in hand. He sat beside me on the bed and started wiping my chest and stomach off. The towel in his hand was wet and felt cool against my heated skin. When he finished, he tossed the towel over towards his hamper in the corner of the room and looked back at me. His hand came down to rest against my neck and I brought my hand up to caress his arm.

“We aren’t together, Y/N. I’m not your boyfriend and we don’t have a relationship or rules to follow or each other to answer to. But I really enjoy what we have. And I really enjoy what we have with YOU. I’m not currently sleeping with anyone else. But if I did happen to, I don’t ever want you to feel threatened or insecure. Okay?”

“Yea…okay.” I smiled lightly back at him. “Sorry for being so…crazy.”

“I like you a little crazy,” he chuckled. “But not angry.” He slowly leaned down and kissed me. Not harshly like he did earlier. Sensually and slowly, putting what little feeling he had between us into it. And that was enough for me. I knew he cared for me, even without expressing it the way other people’s partners did. I was more than just a simple fuck to him once in a while. And he showed me that just now. “You should probably get dressed and go. I still have work to do. I was only stopping here for a moment.” I nodded and sat up, looking around for my clothes.

As we both got dressed, I couldn’t help but still ask about the girl earlier.

“So…now that I’m not so hostile…who was that girl?”

“Her name is Zanya. She’s one of the newer secretaries hired into the treasury department. I don’t know how long she will last. She seemed a bit overwhelmed earlier. She had a bunch of questions concerning uniform costs and was straightening it out in my office earlier when you saw us. I told her I had some paperwork and receipts I had left in my room that I would bring her tomorrow. She ran into me heading to my room to pick up a few things and asked about the paperwork and said she would just grab it now. So she came back here with me long enough for me to hand it to her and see her out.” Well…that explained things I suppose. But did she really have to come back to his room with him? Cor suddenly chuckled out loud. “I see that look. And honestly, I think you’re right. She did want more than just the paperwork, even if she hasn’t acted on it yet. But she’s not remotely my type. Her laugh grinds against my nerves.”

“Maybe if you weren’t so touchy feely with her or inviting her into your private quarters, she wouldn’t feel the need to giggle so much around you and get the wrong idea.”

“Someone turning green again? I thought I fucked that color out of you. I kinda like the pink glow I gave your skin in its place.” He came up behind me and kissed my shoulder as I buttoned up my blouse. “But thanks for the advice. I’ll be sure to make my aversion to her more known in the future.”

I smiled and turned facing him.

“Thanks again Cor. Enjoy your night.” I kissed his lips once last time before turning toward the door where my heels lay. I picked them up and opened the door. Before I could walk out, I heard Cor speak up one more time.

“And by the way…those heels today made your legs look killer. I liked them.”

I smiled to myself and continued into the hallway, shutting the door behind me. Definitely need to find some gel inserts so I can wear them again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling I'm gonna end up making a series of one-shots out of this. I don't think I'm done with these two. (you two? whatever) There won't be any kind of story plot but just different scenarios with the two hooking up and being dirty. Cor makes me feel dirty. I can't help it.
> 
> All hits, kudos, comments, ect are so greatly appreciated and received with love. Thank you!!!
> 
> Also, I did something a little interesting with this on my writing Tumblr. I added gifs to the story to add as visuals. Filthy, pornographic visuals, but it was fun and actually served as inspiration for the fic. here's a link if you're interested.
> 
> http://azuraloire.tumblr.com/post/162496092884/jealousy-the-marshall-with-benefits-cor


End file.
